Fate Solar Shadow: The Alchemist and Alter Ego
by CrimsonDragon206
Summary: This is a Fate Solar/Shadow fanfiction, which is a Fate based d&d campaign that is streamed by BlazingAzureCrow on Twitch and uploaded to Youtube on the Let Them Play Games channel. This story revolves around if the twins had summoned Alter Ego from the start, with Isla being the sole master of Assassin and Ian as Alter Ego's sole master. (M rating for safety.)
1. Chapter 0: Suzume's Stats

Alright, considering you hopefully read the summary of this fanfiction, you know what this gonna be all about. However, those up to date on Nat19's Fate Solar/Shadow know that we really haven't explored Suzume's capabilities all too much. We know what her Noble Phantasm is capable of and we know what a few of her skills are capable of, but there's still a lot of unknown things about her. I've done my best to make a few assumptions about her capabilities from the Nat19 wiki and this is what I've come up with. New developments might occur that prove me totally wrong, but I'm going to stick to what I've come up with while writing this story. Apologies in advance to Logan and everybody else if I end up being stupid with their characters.

True Name: Suzume Muramasa

Class: Alter Ego

Parameters:

Strength - B Dexterity - C Constitution - B+

Intelligence - D Wisdom - C+ Charisma - A+

Class Skills:

Item Construction - C - Due to her past as well as Caster's already stated abilities, I'm guessing this is the forging of swords. While this ability certainly works well with Caster and the Dyle clan, the only one in our main party I can see benefiting from this is Ian himself. Lancer and Assassin have Noble Phantasms and have no reason to give those up in exchange for any of Suzume's weaponry. Isla has the Gearblade, and considering it's her personal Mystic Code in honor of Gearfree, she has no reason to exchange that for a different sword. David's already got his own sword that goes with his class, and Diane is very much not a melee fighter. She usually keeps her distance from the fights and sings spells at the enemy.

Should Suzume give Ian a sword, it would give him a viable melee option. Yuno's sword leads us to believe that Caster, and perhaps by extension Suzume, can give the blades supernatural qualities. So a combo of a sword like that with Ian's extracts, like the haste/elemental weapon combo he gave to Lancer, could make him pretty dangerous. I don't think that it would put him on the same level as any of the Dyle clan heads, but he could certainly be more capable at close range.

However, something I'm wondering is whether or not the swords that Suzume would create would be cursed. Considering her grandfather is a very famous cursed sword creator, I wouldn't put it passed her. Especially since in Logan's canon, she was meant to be a surrogate for Sengo Muramasa in the battle between Muramasa and Masamune. So, in my personal fanfiction canon, Suzume's blades will also be cursed swords with the signature Muramasa curse of needing to draw blood before being sheathed. Though it's funny to me that with this addition, both of Ian's weapons can negatively affect him in some way.

Territory Creation - D - In my fanfiction canon, Suzume will not actually create a workshop, she'll create a _'Forge.'_ My logic for this is since her Territory Creation is at such a low rank, it's main functionality is to give her what materials are needed for her Item Construction skill.

I could totally be wrong about this and Logan might have some other idea for her Territory Creation, but this is what I've decided to go with. So if by some chance you're reading this Logan, I'd like to apologize if I've got this wrong or I'm just misunderstanding the purpose of Territory Creation. I never did fully understand this skill. The Fate wiki basically states it gives the Servant an area where where they're in a more advantageous position, such as gathering mana. But the term workshop leads me to believe that it has something to do with their Item Construction. The few examples of this skill that I've seen demonstrated are Medea and Semiramis' respective uses of this skill, and both of them do wildly different things. So the way I see it, Territory Creation does whatever makes sense for the user.

Personal Skills:

Magecraft - D - We've seen Suzume create a barrier out of blades to fend off an attack from Fafnir. Goro has displayed a similar ability and because their Magecraft rank is the same, I'll just assume they're capable of using this skill for the same things.

Mystic Eyes - B - This ability has also been explained in-game. Goro uses this skill to deflect weaponry, so long as he sees that weaponry as beneath his standards. Because he's considered to be the greatest weaponsmith to ever live, only the realm of gods meets/goes beyond his standards. Suzume shares this ability, and I'm working under the assumption that Suzume's eyes work on the same scale, considering Logan has at least alluded to that in QnAs. Once again, I apologize if I got this very wrong.

Tranquil Heart - C+ - This skill, as explained by Logan himself, allows Suzume to calm those around her. Any mental interference, such as fear or madness, can be instantly dispelled.

Noble Phantasm:

Juuchi Yosamu - C - Anti-Unit - Her sword that she uses in combat. Drawing this blade causes injury to herself, however damage inflicted by this blade is permanent, and will remain with a person no matter what form they take.

Also, a bit of a cautionary warning before you keep reading, this is my first fanfiction. I enjoy writing, but I am in no way saying that I'm a good writer. If you enjoy reading this story, awesome! If you don't, then I can't apologize to you enough.


	2. Chapter 1: The Summoning

**So, quick note before I start this story properly, most of this will be told while focusing around Ian and Alter Ego. If there is a point where the party splits, I'll only be writing what happens with Ian and Alter Ego unless I want to add something for the others. If you want to see what happens with the other part of the group that I don't focus on, go watch the Fate Solar/Shadow game on YouTube.**

* * *

Ian could feel the tension in the air and anxiety welling up within himself. He and his sister stood before a magical circle; David, Diane, and Lancer standing around them. They had placed their swords down to act as the catalyst for the summoning, which would hopefully assist in the ritual and help them call a strong Servant to fight with them in the War. Ian was just going through a mental checklist to make sure they had everything prepared, and then went through again and one more time after that. Call him paranoid, but the last thing he wanted to do was fuck this whole thing up, especially since he'd seen Saber firsthand. There was no way that he and his sister could even think about fighting Orla's Servant again without one of their own.

Ian looked over at his sister as they gave each other a nod and began the ritual. Since he would be leading the summoning, Ian had to speak the words required to perform the summoning, something he had also gone over many times to make sure he nailed it on the first try. He spoke it in Japanese, which he assumed was where the Servant was from based on the nature of the blades. It roughly translated to:

"Let silver and steel be the essence. Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation. Allow us to do battle under the pale moon that hangs above. Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall. Let the four cardinal gates close. Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate."

"I shall declare here. Your body shall serve under us. Our fate shall be with your sword. Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail. If you will submit to this will and this reason, then answer! An oath shall be sworn here! We shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven! We shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell!"

"From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power, come forth from the ring of restraint, Protector of the Balance!"

However, even as he spoke the last word, Ian could tell something was wrong. When he had started the ritual, cherry blossoms began to appear as their weapons dispersed, more appearing as he had continued. They had formed a vortex around the magic circle, completely obscuring it. Two swords had appeared from the petals, and two hands had reached out to take them. When he'd gotten to the last line of the incantation, however, his Command Seals had started to burn, but he continued anyways, knowing how vital this was to the ritual. Since the ritual had his full attention, Ian didn't notice that his sister was going through something similar. However, her Command Seals were slightly altered in the process. A third marking had appeared, extending the design of Isla's Command Seals, although Ian's remained the exact same, visually anyways.

Another color almost seemed to force its way into the vortex from within, as Ian saw a streak of reddish brown, almost looking almost like rust begin to swirl with the cherry blossoms. Everyone, besides David's Lancer Servant, found themselves pushed backwards as the vortex dispersed. Ian was momentarily blinded by the cherry blossoms in the room, but he could eventually see two distinctly Japanese people standing before him and Isla as the petals dispersed into mana. The one that stood before Isla was a male, almost 6' tall, with long black hair. His clothes were very traditionally Japanese in style, and he held their two swords in his hands, though he didn't look hostile towards Isla in the slightest, which was further proven as he sheathed his blades.

The woman that stood before him, however, had a stoic expression on her face, not letting anyone catch on to whatever she might be thinking. Her lavender hair was up in a pony tail, though it still reached down to her feet. She wore dark red clothing, traditionally Japanese much like the male (although a bit revealing as well). She held a single sword in her hand, the blade completely red. The sword's hilt also had a demon's face adorning it, which was perpetually glaring at its surroundings. Her eyes, which almost seemed to glow, stared straight at him and held his gaze as soon as he looked back at her.

The black-haired man then approached Isla before going down on one knee to bow before her. "My Master, shall I expel the other Servants in the room?" he asked Isla specifically.

"No, the guy in armor and his Master are our allies for now," Isla responded, quickly regaining herself as she addressed her new Servant. Though, she glanced over at Ian and the other Servant that had been summoned, unsure of what to say about that whole situation. During the summoning, she had also felt the bond with a Servant growing. She had felt Ian being connected with it too, until something separated them, pulling Ian away. And it had happened as soon as the rust had appeared in the vortex during the summoning.

"Ah yes, I find that to be very good news. However, what about this one here?" he asked, his gaze moving from Isla over to the woman that had been summoned with him.

It was at that moment that the woman spoke for the first time, although she didn't address the question that had been posed. "You are my Master." It wasn't a question, merely a statement of fact, though her tone betrayed nothing as her gaze continued to pierce Ian.

Ian, finally regaining his composure, realized she was talking about him and managed to stutter out, "U-uh, y-yeah, I-I guess so."

"Then I guess she's an ally too for now," Isla told her Servant, who seemed to accept this.

"That is excellent news. Teaming up with another knight class servant will be quite advantageous, although I'm not sure what class she might be," he replied, a small smile on his face as he turned back to the man in armor. He then continued, "Greetings, Lancer I'm guessing?"

"Assassin," was Lancer's only response to the newly summoned Heroic Spirit.

The man shook his head before 'correcting' him with a smile on his face, "You can call me Saber. After all, it is the title I was given."

This was more than enough to shock the twins, as Ian was finally able to tear himself away from lavender-haired Heroic Spirit to stare wide eyed at 'Saber' with his sister. Although, the woman was looking at the self-proclaimed 'Saber' with an eyebrow raised and a look of disbelief on her face.

However, she turned her gaze back to her Master and said, "As for myself, I care not what you call me. However, my class designation will do for now. You can call me Alter Ego." This got the attention of David and the twins, since that wasn't one of the possible classes that they had been made aware of.

"A-Alter Ego?" Ian asked her, more questions popping into his head. However, Alter Ego just shook her head.

"It doesn't matter what you've heard. We'll talk later," she told him, before dispersing into rust colored mana. Ian could only stare at where she had been standing, even as the others began to talk around him. For the rest of the night, Ian was completely out of it, his mind racing a mile-a-minute, many questions running through his head. He even tried speaking out loud to his Servant but got no response. 'Saber' and Isla were getting along swimmingly, although Ian would guess that was because the Servant was essentially treating her like a god. Of course, that immediately caused her to hold it over his head, which made her intolerable for the rest of the night. He had also tried to talk about the whole thing with David, but he revealed that he didn't know any more than they did about this mysterious Servant that he had made a contract with.

Eventually they all decided to retire for the night. Ian had just removed his glasses and set them on the nightstand when he saw the familiar rust colored mana gather beside him. Ian immediately tripped over himself and fell on his bed as Alter Ego just stared down at him with the same stoic expression she had before.

"Now then Ian, there are some things we need to discuss."

* * *

**Alright, that's going to do it for my first real chapter of this series. Keep in mind that this is my first real story, so please be gentle with your criticism. At the same time, please let me know what you think. I'd love to hear about what anyone things I did well or what I need to improve on.**


	3. Chapter 2: An Understanding

"U-uh, y-yeah sure. W-what do you want to talk about?" Ian asked, still trying to calm down after Alter Ego's sudden appearance as he sat up on the bed. After nothing but silence from her after her summoning, he didn't understand why she would pick now of all times to strike up a conversation. Maybe it was something she didn't want to say in front of the others?

"In all honesty Master, I have no interest in the Holy Grail. My wish cannot be fulfilled by the Grail in a satisfactory way," Alter Ego told him, though her wording caught his attention.

"You have no interest in the Grail, but you have a wish?" he asked her, which got a nod from her.

"As you already know, my class is not one of the 7 classes of Servants that you were informed about. I was only summoned as a result of another Servant's involvement in this War. That Servant is Goro Masamune, the Caster class Servant of the Dyle clan." Even before she finished, Ian's mind was running a mile a minute after what she just told him.

"Masamune, Masamune... The greatest swordsmith in Japanese history? And who are the Dyle clan?"

"The Dyle clan is a group of samurai who will be taking part in this Grail War, with its five clan heads acting as the masters of Caster. And yes, Masamune is regarded as the greatest swordsmith Japan has ever seen. However, Masamune was also known for his great philosophy concerning weapons and their uses. In his eyes, swords are not weapons, but works of art. And he considered anyone who used a weapon to enact violence to be a weapon themselves," Alter Ego explained, but then paused for a moment. It was brief, but Ian could tell she was lost in memories and he politely waited for her to continue. "To make him go back on that philosophy, and force him to use something he wouldn't otherwise, is my goal in this War."

Ian blinked as he heard this from his Servant, and asked, "What is it? Is it a weapon of some kind?"

Alter Ego nodded and said, "It's regarded as the greatest sword ever constructed by human hands and the only way Masamune can make use of it is to give it to another. But by doing so he would be allowing his greatest masterpiece to be used for violence. By helping me accomplish this, I will be willing to help you and your associates in the War."

Ian nodded after she finished explaining, taking in and processing this new information. Her goal would involve making a deliberate enemy of another Servant and all five of his masters right out of the gate, when they already had Orla (and possibly Duncan) to worry about. That being said, more Servants willing to work with them meant more power on their side, not to mention she seemed to know a lot about Caster and maybe his masters too. "Okay, and how do we make him use it?"

From the look on her face, Ian could tell that this hadn't been the response she had been expecting, but she seemed to accept it all the same. "The way to get him to use it, as I see it, is to target his masters. We need not kill them, but we need to remove their Command Seals one way or another. By doing so, he'll be forced to give it up eventually, whether he likes it or not."

"Okay, okay. So, what, for every master of Caster we take out you'll help us more or something?" Ian asked.

"You may pursue this at your leisure, and I will still assist you in the intermediary time Master. I already owe you a favor for forcing my way into your summoning ritual and other masters will still attack you regardless of your situation at the time. However, if I feel that you will no longer be of any use to me, I will no longer be of any use to you. I do not see you as my Master in the sense that I will pledge my servitude to you. We are equals in this endeavor, is that understood?"

"Yeah, of course. You're still a person, not a slave," Ian replied. After his interactions with Sarutobi and the other Braves, Ian didn't think he'd be able to stomach seeing or even treating Servants as less than human. While merely a representation of actual person of legend, they were clearly still people and deserved to be treated as such.

In response, Alter Ego gave a satisfied nod and said, "I'm glad that you are so understanding. In truth, I thought this would be far more difficult. The Grail provides me with information about modern times. That includes how a typical Mage would normally act and based on that I assumed that you would treat me as a tool to do your bidding."

"Of course not, I would never do that," Ian assured her.

"However, even with that being the case, I would still recommend seeing to the issue of the Dyle clan sooner rather than later," the lavender haired Servant told him.

"Why's that?"

"When I interrupted your summoning and forced you and your sister to be the masters of different Servants, your sister received a third Command Seal. Most masters, upon summoning a Servant or making a contract with an existing one, receive three Command Seals, so this is to be expected. You, however, still only have two correct?" A quick check of Ian's Command Seals revealed that Alter Ego was correct. His Command Seals hadn't changed since the last time he had looked at them, but that didn't make sense if she was telling the truth about Isla's Command Seals. She then continued, "I don't think my presence in this War was an accident. There are several different possibilities as to why a Dyle clan head may want a Servant connected to Caster in the War, but if I were to guess as to where your third Command Seal may be..."

"One of them has it. Does that mean they'll be able to control you?" Ian asked, concerned that his new ally could now so easily be turned against him.

"Most likely. However, that Command Seal could possibly work on Caster as easily as it could work on me. That would mean that whoever has it could technically remain in the War so long as either he or myself remain, which could be an issue for all of us."

"Yeah. That would mean they could possibly still win the War through you if we managed to defeat Caster," Ian theorized, raising a hand to chin as he assumed a thinking pose.

"Correct, though I believe that will be enough for tonight. There are other things I may wish to discuss with you at a later date if we can work well together. I have information regarding other masters that you and your associates may find... interesting to say the least," Alter Ego told him. And after dangling that prize in front of his face, she began to disappear into rust colored mana once more.

This pulled Ian out of his thoughts as he looked up and saw her disappearing. "H-hey, wait, can you tell me-" before he finished, she had already disappeared, but continued anyways, "what your real name is...?" He wasn't even sure if she was still in the room, but also quickly realized how tired he was. The group had stayed up late tonight, discussing the War now that they had finally summoned their Servant. And now this talk with his Servant had probably kept him up longer than the rest of his non-Servant companions. He decided to finally hit the sack for now and try and talk with her tomorrow.

However, after Ian had finally finished preparing for bed and was just about to pass out for the night, he heard a familiar voice echo inside of his head:

'_Suzume Muramasa.'_

The next morning, the group began to prepare for their trip to Giornico as they all piled their stuff and themselves into Diane's car. Isla was proudly announcing some of Assassin's strengths (though she obviously left out anything that could give away his identity) to the rest of the party so that they could better strategize for the War. Assassin was still set on being called Saber, but everyone else had put together what he truly was based on a process of elimination concerning the classes, especially after Isla told them about his ability to conceal himself from their clairvoyance.

However, while she was doing that, Ian was conversing with Suzume through the mental link they shared. In fact, that was most of what he did during the car trip. She revealed her own skill set to Ian, including her Noble Phantasm as he tried to think of possible application of her skills. He also decided to ask her more about the Dyle clan, trying to get a better understanding of what they were going up against.

As he saw the edges of Giornico begin to appear down the road, Ian began to feel a bit more confident about their chances in this war. They had a Lancer, an Assassin, and Alter Ego, who operated like a Caster. Including the mages present, they had a pretty diverse range of abilities at their disposal.

With all of that in mind, maybe taking on these other masters and Servants wouldn't be that bad.

* * *

**Next chapter I'll be getting into the actual second campaign instead of just the ending of the first campaign. Also, I'm glad I waited for session 59 to come out on Twitch before writing this. It gave us a bit of a better look into Suzume's character and skills, so I'm going to try and incorporate that into my story. Also, maybe expect some Ian x Suzume down the line. I'm not sure if that's where I want to go with this story yet, but there's a good possibility I might. Again, this is my first story so I apologize if it's bad and feel free to leave constructive criticism.**


End file.
